The invention is related to the field of electromagnetic well logging instruments and methods. More specifically, the invention is related to the use of NMR pulse sequences for improving the efficiency of nuclear magnetic resonance (xe2x80x9cNMRxe2x80x9d) well logging data acquisition.
Electromagnetic well logging instruments include circuits connected to antennas which induce alternating electromagnetic fields in earth formations surrounding a wellbore, and include circuits which measure various electromagnetic phenomena which occur as a result of interaction of the alternating electromagnetic fields with the earth formations. Such electromagnetic phenomena relate to petrophysical properties of interest of the earth formations. One type of electromagnetic well logging instrument that suffers deleterious effects of eddy currents in electrically conductive elements of the logging instrument is the nuclear magnetic resonance (xe2x80x9cNMRxe2x80x9d) instrument.
An apparatus described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,710,713 issued to Taicher et al is typical of NMR instruments used to measure certain petrophysical properties of earth formations from within a wellbore drilled through the earth formations. NMR well logging instruments such as the one disclosed by Taicher et al typically include a magnet for polarizing nuclei in the earth formations surrounding the wellbore along a static magnetic field, and at least one antenna for transmitting radio frequency (xe2x80x9cRFxe2x80x9d) energy pulses into the formations. The RF pulses reorient the spin axes of certain nuclei in the earth formations in a predetermined direction. As the spin axes precessionally rotate and reorient themselves into alignment with the static magnetic field, they emit RF energy that can be detected by the antenna. The magnitude of the RF energy emitted by the precessing nuclei, and the rate at which the magnitude changes are related to certain petrophysical properties of interest in the earth formations.
There are several principal operating parameters in NMR well logging which should be optimized for efficient operation of an NMR well logging instrument. These parameters include the logging speed (speed of motion of the instrument along the wellbore), the average and the peak power supplied to the instrument and transmitted as RF pulses, and the signal-to-noise ratio (xe2x80x9cSNRxe2x80x9d). Other parameters of interest include the vertical resolution of the instrument and the radial depth of investigation of the measurements made by the instrument within the formations surrounding the wellbore. The last two of these parameters are primarily determined by the antenna and magnet configurations of the NMR logging instrument. Improvements to these two parameters are the subject of numerous patents and other publications. Providing more flexibility in the instrument""s peak power requirements, and limitations on the logging speed necessitated by the physics of NMR measurement have been more difficult to overcome.
A property of NMR measurements made in porous media such as earth formations is that there is typically a significant difference between the longitudinal relaxation time T1 distribution and the transverse relaxation time T2 distribution of fluids filling the pore spaces of the porous medium. For example, light hydrocarbons and natural gas, as commonly are present in the pore spaces of some earth formations, may have T1 relaxation times as long as several seconds, while the T2 relaxation times may be only about 1/100 that amount. This aspect of NMR well logging is due primarily to the effect of diffusion occurring within static magnetic field amplitude gradients. These amplitude gradients can arise from the inhomogeneous applied static magnetic field or from the earth formations itself. The latter gradients are caused by differences in magnetic susceptibility between the solid portion of the earth formation (referred to as the rock xe2x80x9cmatrixxe2x80x9d) and the fluid filling the pore spaces.
In order to perform precise NMR measurements on any medium, including earth formations, the nuclei of the material should be polarized by the static magnetic field for about 5 times the longest T1 relaxation time of any individual component within the material. This is generally not the case for well logging NMR measurements, since some formation components, as previously explained, may have T1 relaxation times as long as several seconds (requiring a polarization time of as long as about 30 seconds). This is such a long polarization time as to make impracticable having enough polarization time at commercially acceptable logging speeds. As the instrument moves along the wellbore, the earth formations that are subject to the static magnetic field induced by the instrument are constantly changing. See for example, xe2x80x9cAn Experimental Investigation of Methane in Rock Materials,xe2x80x9d C. Straley, SPWLA Logging Symposium Transactions, paper AA (1997).
As a result of logging speed considerations, a polarization time of 8 to 10 seconds has become more common for many NMR well logging procedures, including those used for natural gas detection. See for example, xe2x80x9cSelection of Optimal Acquisition Parameters for MRIL Logs,xe2x80x9d R. Akkurt et al, The Log Analyst, Vol. 36, No. 6, pp. 43-52 (1996).
Typical NMR well logging measurement procedures include transmission of a series of RF energy pulses in a Carr-Purcell-Meiboom-Gill (xe2x80x9cCPMGxe2x80x9d) pulse sequence. For well logging instruments known in the art, the CPMG pulse sequences are about 0.5 to 1 seconds in total duration, depending on the number of individual pulses and the time span (xe2x80x9cTExe2x80x9d) between the individual RF pulses. Each series of CPMG pulses can be referred to as a xe2x80x9cmeasurement setxe2x80x9d.
In the typical NMR well logging procedure only about 30 percent of the total amount of time in between each NMR measurement set is used for RF power transmission of the CPMG pulse sequence. The remaining 60 percent of the time is used for polarizing the earth formations along the static magnetic field. Further, more than half of the total amount of time within any of the CPMG sequences actually takes place between individual RF pulses, rather than during actual transmission of RF power. As a result of the small fractional amount of RF transmission time in the typical NMR measurement sequence, the RF power transmitting components in the well logging instrument are used inefficiently on a time basis. In well logging applications this inefficiency can be detrimental to the overall ability to obtain accurate NMR measurements. The signal-to-noise per unit time is proportional to square root of the average RF power used. Because the amount of electrical power which can reasonably be supplied to the NMR logging instrument (some of which, of course, is used to generate the RF pulses for the NMR measurements) is limited by the power carrying capability of an electrical cable which is used to move the logging instrument through the wellbore, inefficient use of the RF power on a time basis results in measurements with poor spatial resolution or unacceptable logging speeds.
Several methods are known in the art for dealing with the problem of non-transmitting time in an NMR measurement set. The first method assumes a known, fixed relationship between T1 and T2 as suggested for example, in xe2x80x9cProcessing of Data from an NMR Logging Tool,xe2x80x9d R. Freedman et al, Society of Petroleum Engineers paper no. 30560 (1995). Based on the assumption of a fixed relationship between T1 and T2, the waiting (repolarization) time between individual CPMG measurement sequences is shortened and the measurement results are adjusted using the values of T2 measured during the CPMG sequences. Disadvantages of this method are described, for example in, xe2x80x9cSelection of Optimal Acquisition Parameters for MRIL Logs,xe2x80x9d R. Akkurt et al, The Log Analyst, vol. 36, no. 6, pp. 43-52 (1996). These disadvantages can be summarized as follows.
First, the relationship between T1 and T2 is not a fixed one, and in fact can vary over a wide range, making any adjustment to the purported T1 measurement based on the T2 measurements inaccurate at best. Second, in porous media T1 and T2 are distributions rather than single values. It has proven difficult to xe2x80x9cadjustxe2x80x9d T1 distributions based on distributions of T2 values.
Another method known in the art for increasing the power efficiency of an NMR well logging instrument is described, for example in, xe2x80x9cImproved Log Quality with a Dual Frequency Pulsed NMR Tool,xe2x80x9d R. N. Chandler et al, Society of Petroleum Engineers paper no. 28365 (1994). The Chandler et al reference describes using large downhole capacitors to store electrical energy during the waiting (repolarization) time and then using high peak-power during application of the RF pulses in the CPMG sequences to improve the signal-to-noise ratio (xe2x80x9cSNRxe2x80x9d). There are several disadvantages to the method described in the Chandler et al reference. First, it is very expensive to have large capacitors in a well logging instrument, which must be able to operate at high temperature (generally in excess of 180xc2x0 C.). Second, using high peak RF power to improve SNR involves complicated and expensive transmitter switching circuits. The switching circuit design problem is only made worse by the requirement that the well logging instrument be able to withstand 180xc2x0 C. or more. Using high peak power is also not very effective for the purpose of improving SNR because the SNR increases only as the fourth root of the increase in the peak RF pulse power.
Another NMR logging apparatus, known as the Combinable Magnetic Resonance (xe2x80x9cCMRxe2x80x9d) logging tool, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,432,446 issued to MacInnis et al. The CMR logging tool includes permanent magnets arranged to induce a magnetic field at two different lateral distances along the wellbore and at two different radial depths of investigation within the earth formation. Each depth of investigation has substantially zero magnetic field amplitude gradient within a predetermined sensitive volume. The objective of apparatus disclosed in the MacInnis patent is to compare the output indications from the first and the second sensitive volumes to determine the effects of borehole fluid xe2x80x9cinvasionxe2x80x9d on the NMR measurements. A drawback to the CMR tool, however, is that both its sensitive volumes are only about 0.8 cm away from the tool surface and extend only to about 2.5 cm radially outward from the tool surface into the earth formation. Measurements made by the CMR tool are subject to large error caused by, among other things, roughness in the wall of the wellbore, by deposits of the solid phase of the drilling mud (called xe2x80x9cmudcakexe2x80x9d) onto the wall of the wellbore in any substantial thickness, and by the fluid content of the formation in the invaded zone.
In NMR well logging measuring techniques, reducing the so called xe2x80x9cdead timexe2x80x9d (the time between an initial 90xc2x0 RF pulse and a first one of the 180xc2x0 rephasing pulses in the CPMG sequence) during which no spin-echo measurements are made due to xe2x80x9cringingxe2x80x9d of the antenna in the static magnetic field) is important in order to be able to resolve the presence of earth formation components having very short T2 times. As the dead time is reduced, it becomes necessary in a CPMG pulse sequence to reduce the amount of time (xe2x80x9cTExe2x80x9d) between individual 180xc2x0 rephasing pulses in the CPMG sequence. Some devices, such as one described in xe2x80x9cMeasurement of Total NMR Porosity Adds New Value to NMR Loggingxe2x80x9d, R. Freedman et al, SPWLA Logging Symposium Transactions, paper OO (1997), have achieved a time-to-first-echo (and subsequent TE) of as short as 0.2 milliseconds (msec). Since the expected T2 distribution of typical earth formations extends to one second or more, however, a CPMG measurement sequence of at least 1 sec total length is required to measure the petrophysical properties of typical earth formations. The result of the combination of the need to measure very short and very long T2 relaxation time components results in an CPMG measurement sequence including 8,000 or more echoes (xe2x80x9cecho trainxe2x80x9d) using instruments such as the CMR.
Most petrophysical parameters of interest such as irreducible water saturation, fractional volume of movable (xe2x80x9cfreexe2x80x9d) fluid, permeability, etc. are based on only one differentiation between xe2x80x9cshortxe2x80x9d (defined as between 0 and about 33 msec) and xe2x80x9clongxe2x80x9d defined as more than about 33 msec) parts of the T2 distribution. Assuming the CPMG pulse sequence (and resulting xe2x80x9cecho trainxe2x80x9d) is about 1 sec in duration, only about 3 percent of the total duration of the echo train is substantially sensitive to components of the earth formation having short T2 values, as compared to about 97 percent of the echo train being substantially sensitive to components of the earth formation having long T2 values. The nature of the typical echo train therefore results in stable, precise values for parameters such as the fractional volume of free fluid (xe2x80x9cFFIxe2x80x9d), but can result in unsatisfactory stability and precision in the values determined for other petrophysical properties such as the irreducible water saturation (xe2x80x9cBVIxe2x80x9d). See, for example, xe2x80x9cImproved Log Quality with a Dual-Frequency Pulsed NMR Tool,xe2x80x9d R. N. Chandler et al, Society of Petroleum Engineers paper no. 28365 (1994).
A method for increasing the time efficiency of NMR pulsing sequences is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,037 issued to Granot. The method described in Granot includes applying a static magnetic field to materials to be analyzed, momentarily applying a gradient field to the materials to be analyzed, and applying an RF pulse to an antenna at a first frequency to transversely polarize the nuclei of the material within a specific geometric region. The specific geometric region is the location at which the total magnetic field strength, which is the sum of the static field and the gradient field, corresponds to the Larmor frequency of the polarized nuclei within the specific geometric region. After the gradient field is switched off, the free induction decay (xe2x80x9cFIDxe2x80x9d) signal is measured and spectrally analyzed. During a waiting time, generally about equal to T1, between successive magnetic resonance experiments in the same specific geometric region, additional gradient pulses and RF pulses at different frequencies can be applied to measure the FID signal from different geometric regions within the materials to be analyzed. By measuring the FID signal from within different geometric regions during the waiting time, a plurality of different regions in the materials can be analyzed substantially in the same time span as needed to analyze a single geometric region within the materials. The method in Granot is not useful for well logging, however. First, using gradient pulses as needed for the Granot technique would dramatically increase the power consumption of the well logging instrument. Since the power carrying capacity of the well logging cable is limited, it is not preferred to have additional uses of power in the well logging instrument such as energizing gradient coils. Second, the method in Granot is intended primarily for measurements of the FID signal, rather than measurements of spin echo amplitude decay and T2 as is more typical of well logging techniques. Using momentary gradient fields superimposed on the static magnetic field would make it difficult to measure spin echo amplitude decay and T2 since the polarized nuclei in earth formations in any spatial volume would not have an opportunity to return to magnetic equilibrium between successive measurements made according to the technique disclosed in Granot.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,049,205 to Taicher et al. (xe2x80x9cTaicher ""205xe2x80x9d) teaches a method for determining the nuclear magnetic resonance longitudinal relaxation time T1 of a medium. The method includes magnetically polarizing nuclei in the medium along a static magnetic field. The nuclei are momentarily inverted as to their magnetic polarization within each one of a plurality of different spatial volumes within the medium. The inversion is performed by transmitting a series of 180xc2x0 pulses each at a frequency corresponding to the static magnetic field strength within each sensitive volume. The nuclei in each sensitive volume are then transversely magnetized after an individual recovery time corresponding to each one of the spatial volumes. The amplitude of a magnetic resonance signal from each one of the spatial volumes is measured in order to calculate the T1 relaxation curve. The transverse magnetization is induced in each one of the individual sensitive volumes by transmitting radio frequency pulses at frequencies corresponding to the static magnetic field strength within each sensitive volume. In the preferred embodiment, the transverse magnetization is performed by transmitting a series of CPMG xe2x80x9cread-outxe2x80x9d pulse sequences, each sequence transmitted at a frequency corresponding to each one of the sensitive volumes, and including measuring the amplitude of the resulting spin echoes in each CPMG sequence.
Taicher ""205 determines the transverse relaxation time distribution of the medium with an improved signal- to-noise ratio. The medium is polarized along a static magnetic field. A first CPMG echo train is acquired from within a first sensitive volume. The first CPMG train has an inter-echo spacing and a duration large enough to determine the presence of slowly relaxing components in the medium. Then a plurality of additional CPMG echo trains is acquired. Each of the additional echo trains corresponds to a different sensitive volume, and each of the additional CPMG echo trains has an inter-echo spacing and a duration less than the duration and echo spacing of the first CPMG echo train. Different sensitive volumes are measured by transmitting each additional CPMG sequence at a different radio frequency. In the preferred embodiment, the additional echo trains have a duration and inter-echo spacing adapted to determine the presence of components in the formation having a transverse relaxation time less than about 33 milliseconds. The total duration of all the additional echo trains is about equal to the duration of the first echo train. In the preferred embodiment, the total radio frequency power transmitted in the all the additional echo trains is approximately equal to the radio frequency power transmitted in the first echo train.
Implicit in the teachings of Taicher ""205 is the assumption that the diffusion relaxation time is much less than any T2 component in the spectra. This requirement can only be satisfied under limited conditions. The magnetic field gradient must be small (less than 10 G/cm), or the inter-echo spacing TE must be very short or the diffusion constant must be small. The first two conditions are design criteria for a logging tool, while the last condition is a requirement of formation properties that may not necessarily be satisfied. None of the commercial tools in use today are designed to satisfy either the gradient condition or the TE requirement. Some designs that have been suggested satisfy these conditions but require that the reservoir have large pores, heavy oil or a low temperature; these suggested designs cannot function properly if the reservoir contains gas.
The present invention has none of these requirements and only requires that the wait time be sufficiently long to polarize the formation fluids. This condition is the same as in prior art T2 acquisition.
The present invention is a multi-frequency method of obtaining NMR data using CPMG sequences having different durations such that the resulting data have substantially uniform resolvability of the T2 distribution. The acquisition time (AT) of the later echo trains is shortened relative to the earlier echo trains with the product of the AT and the number of echo trains having a selected AT being kept substantially constant. The echo time (TE) is kept constant for all the echo trains. The wait time (TW) is either much greater than the largest formation fluid spin-lattice relaxation time or is also kept constant.